The Sexcapades of JD and Doctor Cox
by daflippnay
Summary: It was some wonder that sex with Doctor Cox could be . . . Creative. NC-17, WIP.
1. Chapter 1

It was some wonder that sex with Doctor Cox could be . . . Creative. Sure, JD had a vivid imagination, but when they first started dating, he thought it'd be the first thing to be shut out from the bedroom, or, well, any room that the older doctor inhabited at the time. It was something that he would've been distressed about had he really thought about it, since his vivid imagination is what made him JD.

So no, Doctor Cox didn't appreciate it when he floated elsewhere in the middle of one of his lengthy rants -- _especially _if he was pissed off -- and he didn't much appreciate it when he daydreamed in the middle of an important discussion that revolved around . . . Well, him, considering he _was _a narcissist, or a diagnosis.

But in the bedroom -- or anywhere they were doing the dirty, or an equivalent to it -- he . . . Well, he _welcomed _it. Granted, he didn't like when JD drifted off into a daydream at any _pressing _moments, but it rarely ever happened, and when it did, the older doctor knew _just _the right way to maneuver his hips to bring him back.

JD heard the front door of Doctor Cox's apartment open and close, and he stepped out of the bedroom to meet him. He was always curious of what scenario his lover thought of this time, though it wasn't too often that he did. Days at work could be grueling, and he should know.

The older man smirked as he peeled off his windbreaker, hanging it on the coat rack by the door. "John Dorian, is it? Right on time," he murmured mischievously.

It was then that JD realized that his lover still had his lab coat on. He grinned. The doctor fantasy, then. It was no wonder Doctor Cox loved that one.

It really was no wonder that sex with Doctor Cox could be creative. Hell, those rants didn't just come out of nowhere.

"Step into the examination room," he said with a purr, sweeping his hand out and waggling his eyebrows to indicate the bedroom.

JD did, making a move to sit at the edge of the bed.

"No," Doctor Cox said. "It's been a while since your last physical, John. Off with those clothes and let's take a look."

JD took off his plain t-shirt and wiggled out of his sweatpants. "The boxers too, Doctor?" he asked shyly.

"Everything," the older man murmured hoarsely, crossing his arms to his chest.

JD stood naked before him, and Doctor Cox stepped forward and pressed a hand to his tummy. The younger man shivered as he traced his calloused fingers along his skin, gripping his hips as he suddenly got down on his knees. JD gasped at the sight of Doctor Cox's tongue darting out to trace around his navel, the sensation going straight to his sex. The older man's fingers tightened on his hips as JD bucked them, brushing his erection against his lover's chest.

Doctor Cox kissed and licked and occasionally nipped a trail up JD's body, his large hands following after. He kissed the middle of his chest and pinched his nipples.

"Doctor Cox, please . . . " JD moaned, grasping the older man's shoulders. He knew how close his lover was, because usually he stuck to the game to draw out the pleasurable anticipation, but now he just couldn't wait.

The older doctor gave a low hum as he kissed him suddenly and deeply, tracing his thumbs over JD's sides. JD giggled into his mouth while raising his hands to push the lab coat off Doctor Cox's shoulders, teasingly touching along his skin on the way down to the hem of his t-shirt. Doctor Cox groaned into his mouth, his muscles twitching under his hands.

JD pulled away long enough to yank the man's t-shirt over his head, both of them automatically wrapping their arms around each other to relish the feel of skin against skin. Doctor Cox shoved his scrubs down and then manhandled JD's hips, bringing them closer to his own. They both moaned loudly as they slid their erections together, tumbling onto the bed.

"If only every physical was like this," JD laughed.

"That doctor'd better be me," Doctor Cox growled, jerking his hips against the younger man's.

"Always you, every time," JD whimpered, grabbing the older man's ass and giving his firm cheeks a squeeze.

Doctor Cox grunted and nipped playfully at his neck. "Girl."

JD's breath hitched in his throat as the older man sucked on his neck and grabbed his cock, stroking it vigorously as he reached into the bedside drawer for the bottle of lube. He cried out as he gently thumbed the underside of his head before pulling away to coat his fingers with the warming gel.

Every nerve in JD's body felt electrified, so it should have been no wonder that Doctor Cox's finger up his ass would feel so good. He gave a high-pitched moan and wriggled against the finger. Doctor Cox curled his fingers slightly upon adding a second one, wiggling them against his prostate. JD cried out, clenching his muscles around them.

"P-Please, Doctor Cox, _please _. . . "

"One more finger and we are go, baby," he said against the column of JD's throat. He suckled at his sensitive skin, scissoring his two fingers for a moment before adding a third.

JD closed his eyes and gasped against the dull ache, which was always the precursor to more pleasure. "Ready! Ready now, please . . . "

Doctor Cox withdrew his fingers to grab a condom from the bedside drawer, ripping open the packet and rolling it on his swollen cock. He placed his hands on JD's shins, motioning him to cradle his legs against his chest before positioning himself between the younger man's cheeks.

JD moaned at the feel of Doctor Cox's head brushing against his opening. The older man smirked and rubbed it against his puckered entrance before pushing in just so that the tip was in. JD took a breath and suddenly Doctor Cox was sheathed all the way in, stretching him and touching him in ways he found that he could no longer live without.

Doctor Cox slid his cock in and out of him roughly, swirling his hips upward so that his penis brushed JD's prostate with each stroke. JD arched beneath him, his mouth open in a wordless cry.

"Had a hard-on the entire drive home," Doctor Cox murmured into his ear, never breaking the rhythm of his hips. "Just thinking what I would do to you. God, JD, squeeze that ass around me . . . "

JD moaned and did what his lover requested, Doctor Cox stopping a moment to relish the tight muscle strangling his cock. He swirled his hips slowly as JD unclenched.

The older man grabbed his lover's cock, stroking it slowly as he fucked his ass fast and hard. The coupled sensations made JD's head spin and his toes curl, and soon he was coming, and Doctor Cox was following not too far behind him.

He pulled out and tossed the condom in the trashcan, and JD immediately nuzzled into his side as they slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Can we go to the bar with the gang tomorrow and you can come in and pretend you don't know me and hit on me and eventually bring me to your bachelor pad for some hot, anonymous sex?" JD murmured against his lover's sweat-slick skin.

Doctor Cox chuckled. Hey, he'd get the opportunity to freak out Gandhi _and_ get laid. "Sure, why the hell not."


	2. Chapter 2

JD felt exhausted after his shift, but tonight's plans were definitely something to look forward to. He took a quick shower in the locker room and changed into a dress shirt and a pair of tight jeans he knew Perry . . . He wouldn't say _liked_, per se, but he did appreciate what it did to a particular part of his anatomy. He was also glad that he, Turk, and Carla had some time to hang out. Even though he and Turk always managed to keep their work environment entertaining, they all got a little weary of the monotony. Plus, for some reason, the hours just seemed to blend together in that place.

He met Turk and Carla out front, and then they walked to the bar closest to the hospital. JD ordered drinks at the bar and then joined Carla and Turk at one of the booths.

"Hey, look, there's Doctor Cox," Carla pointed out as the older doctor walked through the door. She frowned when he walked right past them and went straight to the bar. "Is something troubling him?"

JD raised his glass of Appletini to his mouth, smiling into the sugary rim as he gave a nonchalant shrug.

Turk looked shocked by his best friend's reaction. "Something goin' on, man?"

He gave another shrug and couldn't help a small smile from turning his lips.

Turk and Carla exchanged their patented 'we're-married-now-and-we're-a-team-and-_nothing_-will-stop-us-from-figuring-out-what's-going-on-here' looks, but otherwise decided to leave it alone.

A waitress came by to drop off their drinks: a Dos Equis for Turk, a Mojito for Carla, the necessary Appletini for JD, and the bowl of hot wings JD'd ordered for the table. When they were almost through with their appetizer, the waitress came back with a coaster, which she placed in front of JD. She placed a particularly large shot glass filled to the top with what smelled like whiskey.

JD feigned a befuddled frown, knowing the game had begun. "What's this?"

The waitress shrugged and gave an amused smile. "It's from that guy over there," she said, tucking her tray under her arm and pointing in Perry's general direction. The man in question was sitting at the bar with his back to them. "He says to look at the coaster."

JD did as she walked away, trying not to burst out laughing at what was written and at how Turk and Carla were inching forward to try to get a look. In black ink was written, 'Blatantly trying to get you drunk, sexy.'

"That _is_ from Doctor Cox, right?" Carla said, her eyebrows raised high on her forehead.

The dark haired man made the best clueless face he possibly could and shrugged. "Dunno who it's from." He smiled into his Appletini again, putting the shot glass aside. Perry _knew_ he wouldn't drink that, didn't he? How was he supposed to perform if he was totally hammered?

"If it's not from Doctor Cox, then who? You want me to give the guy a talking to, man? 'Cause that's just a bit creepy," Turk remarked.

"Nah," JD said airily with a wave of his hand. "If I don't drink it, he'll take the hint." He smirked internally, trying his best not to look in Perry's direction. _Hah! Threw a wrench in that one. I'd like to see what you'll try to do now . . ._

He didn't have to wait long. Perry came up to their table, drumming his fingers on the tabletop to get his attention. When JD looked up, he tried his best not to smile or giggle, which was a feat for him.

"Can I help you?" JD asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Saw that you neglected the whiskey," Perry said in a dangerous tone, giving a flirtatious smirk. "A bit of a wrench in my plans, I must say."

"Sorry," JD said. "Whiskey's just not my thing."

The older doctor wrapped his thumb and index finger around the shot glass, purposefully rubbing the length of it up and down. "I'll go ahead and drink it, then. Don't want it going to waste." He smirked as he raised it to his lips, throwing the shot back in an exaggerated fashion.

JD swallowed hard as he watched the muscles in the older man's throat work as he knocked back the amber liquid.

"So," Perry said, a widening smirk on his lips as he caught just how JD'd reacted to his little display, "what's a suitable drink for a guy like you?" He placed the shot glass back on the table, still rubbing the glass with his thumb. "Something to wrap those pretty lips around? Maybe a bottle of beer?"

JD didn't have to fake a blush, especially when their audience shot them incredulous, wide-eyed -- and a slack jaw from Turk -- stares.

"Baby, they're doing some weird type of foreplay and I don't like it!" Turk whined.

"I don't know about you, but it's turning me on," Carla said, fanning herself. "Let's go home, Turk," she pleaded, grabbing his hand and pouting.

Perry smirked as Carla and Turk stood from the table, both of them bidding the two men goodbye. Turk looked distressed while his wife looked ready to pounce him right then and there.

"Mind if I sit with you?" Perry asked, smiling. "I'm Perry."

"Don't mind at all," JD said with a grin. "And I'm John, but you can call me JD."

Perry called over the waitress and ordered two bottles of beer. She came shortly with them, placing both on the table. JD gave Perry a small smile as he reached for his beer, taking it quite daintily by its neck and rubbing his thumb over the condensation on the glass. He slid his hand further down its length before raising the bottle, licking his lips before wrapping them around its mouth. JD drank it with exaggerated slowness, his lips releasing the top of the bottle with a soft _'pop.'_

Perry hummed, finally reaching for his own beer. "Think I'll have to get you more of those," he said huskily.

"Don't want to drink too much. I have to get home somehow," JD said coyly.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that," the older man chuckled.

JD raised his eyebrows. "You offering me a ride?" he giggled.

"Yeah," Perry murmured, taking a sip of his beer. "You could say that."

JD couldn't help but grin. Both of them were getting turned on just by this banter. "Think we could get a head start, then?"

"Why not," the older man shrugged, putting money down for both their beers.

The two of them stood and headed for the door.

"My car's this way," Perry said, leading JD to his Porsche. He unlocked the passenger door and opened it for him, closing it when the younger man got himself situated and then walked over to the other side of the car.

"You've got a nice car here," JD said as Perry entered and closed his door, petting the dashboard.

Perry made a move as if to reach for the stick shift but put his hand on JD's thigh instead, giving it a squeeze. "I'm sorry about that," he said huskily, sliding his fingers towards the younger man's inner thigh. "Pretty dark in here."

JD whimpered and couldn't help but raise his hips at the teasing touch. He gasped when Perry suddenly cupped his straining erection, petting it softly with his thumb. "Oh!"

Wordlessly, Perry pulled out of the parking lot and sped to his apartment building. They made their way onto the empty elevator in a heated silence. Suddenly, JD found himself pressed into the far wall right beneath the security camera, Perry's hard body flush against his. A twin intake of breath and then their lips met, moving against one another feverishly. Perry thrust his hips against the younger man, their groans filling the small space.

"The elevator's not moving," JD murmured against the older man's lips.

Perry shot his hand out and pressed the number three on the metal panel, thrusting his hips again and sucking hard on JD's neck.

JD gasped and writhed, clutching at the bigger man's broad shoulders. Perry practically pushed him out as the doors opened, unlocking the door to his apartment at record speed before yanking the younger man in, closing the door, and then promptly pressing him against it. His mouth covered JD's and his hands fumbled with the younger man's belt and jeans, large but deft hands traveling over his backside and giving it an appreciative squeeze before shoving one of them down the front of his pants.

JD jumped as Perry fisted his erection, squeezing it at the base. "Please," he whispered. "Need you to fuck me, _please_."

Perry silently withdrew his hand from the younger man's pants, taking off his shirt before helping JD with his own. JD undid Perry's pants, his hands trembling in anticipation as he hooked his fingers into the hem of both the older man's pants and boxers, bringing them down.

"Gonna fuck you against this here door, JD," Perry growled, pressing their bodies together and bringing his hands around to squeeze JD's ass.

JD moaned loudly as Perry grabbed his hips and banged and rubbed their cocks together. The older man stepped away to fully -- and finally -- divest of his pants, and JD took the time to do the same. Then Perry lifted the cushion of his sofa to uncover the box of lubricated condoms and an extra bottle of lube he'd hidden under there. He ripped open the box and tore one off the strip, holding it in his mouth as he uncapped the bottle and squirted a healthy amount onto his hand. Perry then reached behind JD and wiggled his wet finger into his ass, watching appreciatively as the younger man moaned and writhed against him.

Perry couldn't wait any longer. He added another finger and scissored them both before abruptly withdrawing and tearing the packet open and rolling the condom onto his cock. JD wrapped his legs around the older man as he nestled his warm cock between his cheeks, nudging his member inside. The sudden stretch was a little uncomfortable, but JD couldn't wait either. He thrust his hips forward to receive all of Perry, groaning as the older man jostled him a bit to hoist him a little further up the wall for leverage.

The older man braced one hand above JD's head and curled an arm behind JD's thighs to support him as he commenced. He rocked his hips backward only to surge into JD's tight ass again, holding the position and gyrating his hips so that his cock rubbed against his lover's prostate. JD yelped and coiled his arms tighter around him, squeezing around Perry as he pulled out again.

Perry raised his head to kiss JD, their tongues massaging one another as Perry slammed into him again.

"God, Perry, _fuck!_"

Perry hummed happily, corkscrewing into JD's ass again, grabbing his ass cheeks and bearing the younger man down so he could better receive his cock. JD writhed and tightened his legs, moaning and whimpering as he felt the older man go deeper. Perry pressed JD into the wall and reached lower, cupping the younger man's balls as he forcefully pistoned his hips. JD clawed his back with every backward drag of his hips, the position they were in allowing Perry to slide the length of his cock against that spot in JD that made him fly apart.

"Oh God, almost there, please, please, harder, please . . . " JD babbled.

Perry pressed his cheek to JD's, leaning forward to suck the younger man's earlobe into his mouth while his cock plunged into his lover's tightening hole with renewed speed and vigor. JD let out a loud cry as his balls tightened and he shot his load between their two naked torsos. Perry nuzzled his face into his lover's neck as he buried himself to the hilt, gripping JD's hips and raking his member against his prostate as he came.

The older man spread his legs as JD literally deflated against him, humming contentedly as he rubbed the heels of his feet from Perry's buttocks down the backs of his thighs.

Perry chuckled as he withdrew himself from JD, kissing the side of his lover's neck as the younger man lowered his feet to the ground. "_Pleasure_ to meet you, John," he murmured hoarsely.

"Oh no," JD said a bit breathlessly, pressing his forehead to Perry's. "The pleasure's all mine."


End file.
